


Workaholic

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sapnap literally drags dream to bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), soft fic, thats it really they r just in love, u go sap get ur man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: Dream works himself to exhaustion, Sapnap forces him to bed
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamnap brainrot still going strong so hello dreamnap supremacy how are we doing?

Exhaustion pecked at his skin, making him feel all tingly while it seeped into his skin, coating his body in the thick icky feeling of tiredness. It leaked into his eyes making them droop and become hazy and blurry much to his discomfort.

In all honesty, the sickly feeling of exhaustion was completely Dream's fault. He was staying up working on videos and scanning over emails and dms from fans and brands who wanted to work with him. Normally, Dream wouldn't have been working himself into downright delirium but he was so behind on doing all his work after putting it off for a few days that he just got too focused on it all when he finally did start doing it.

At first Dream ignored the tiredness that overwhelmed him and latched onto his skin, opting to hastily get up and go get coffee. Dream stumbled down the stairs before swiftly going into the kitchen. While he did, Sapnap spotted him and gave him a questioning look. Dream waved him off, quickly getting his coffee and chugging it down before venturing back up to his office, and once again, he ignored Sapnap's lingering questioning and slightly concerned gaze.

Once he made it to his office again and dropped down into his chair and restarted the boring cycle. Clicking open emails, scanning over the mostly unimportant words that spewed across his screen brightly before replying or simply trashing it then swapping to his Twitter dms, reading a few and responding to the ones that needed to be responded to before repeating the process.

The exhaustion lingered for a few hours before it fully set back in again making Dream groan of annoyance before once again, swiftly leaving his room to get the bitter taste of coffee in his system. While he ventured back downstairs, he noticed Sapnap was still in the same spot, but this time he was working on something on his laptop. Clicking away and humming a quiet tune before noticing Dream and looked up towards him.

When Sapnap spotted a groggy looking Dream stumble downstairs and into the kitchen for the second time today he pushed his laptop away from him and stood, following Dream into the kitchen.

Dream was fumbling with a mug, almost dropping it and cursing before he situated himself then grabbed the coffee pot and started pouring the awfully bitter liquid into the mug, drinking it plain. Disgusting, in Dreams opinion but it held more caffeine.

Sapnap leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, clearing his throat to notify Dream of his presence, "Yo, Dream, what's with the coffee drive?"

Dream only groaned tiredly, not fully in the mood to talk to people, even if said person was Sapnap, "I'm working on stuff.. Need coffee to stay awake." He grumbled out, chugging down the coffee again before placing the mug in the sink and pushing past Sapnap slightly.

Before Sapnap could get another word in, Dream was already up the stairs and making his way to his office to repeat the painfully boring cycle of work.

======

It had been a few hours since Dream had gone down and got coffee for the second time and Dream was mindlessly clicking at his keyboard, answering some email about his discord and merch. Dream couldn't even remember at this point, when Sapnap bursted into his room. Dream jumped in his seat and quickly turned around in his chair towards the former.

"You," Sapnap started, stalking closer to Dream and shutting off his monitor, speaking quickly again before Dream could complain, "have been working way too long. Go. To. Bed."

Dream was going to argue, saying he was fine and that he wasn't tired but right as he opened his mouth to speak, a heavy wave of exhaustion slapped him in the face, finally catching up to him fully and making him slump over in his chair, letting out a groan.

Sapnap grabbed the back of his chair and pulled it backwards and yanking Dream up lightly, "You are not sleeping at your desk you sack of potatoes, come on."

Dream begrudgingly stood up with the help of Sapnap yanking him. Wobbling slightly from lack of sleep and he leaned against Sapnap, "Sack of potatoes? Really?" Dream sleepily slurred out, knocking his head softly onto Sapnap's.

"You have no right to judge my word choices." Sapnap mused, wrapping his arm around Dream and starting to walk out of the office with him and into his and Dream's bedroom. Dream hummed in reply, slowly walking with Sapnap and trying his best not to stumble and take them both down.

Soon enough, and by that he meant slowly but surely, both of them made it to their bedroom. Sapnap dropped him down onto their bed and snatched the covers quickly and wrapped it around Dream.

"Sleep."

Dream grumbled and nuzzled his head into his pillow while clutching tiredly on the covers. Sapnap deemed that good enough for him and turned to leave the man to rest but Dream had other plans apparently.

Before Sapnap could even take a step away from the bed, Dream's hand shot out and weakly grabbed his wrist, "Cuddle.." Dream muttered out, one of his eyes was half lidded and threatening to close fully, staring at him.

Sapnap sighed softly and turned back towards the bed before slipping under the covers with Dream, "Greedy green bastard, you're lucky I love you." 

Dream sleepily smiled at the words and wrapped his arms around Sapnap, pulling him closer and favoring his hair more than the pillow, nuzzling his face into that instead, "luv' you too."

Sapnap smiled back, sighing softly and relaxing into Dream's arms, "Yeah yeah you big doof, now sleep." And much to Sapnap's joy, Dream was already dead asleep by the time he said that and Sapnap closed his eyes as well, listening to the calm breathing and steady heartbeat coming from Dream.

Sapnap guesses it was about time he had a nap too.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @willowspore  
> Come talk to me and listen to me ramble about writing fics :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are wonderfully appreciated, thank you if you leave any of those and thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
